When It Goes South
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: After offering their assistance to another department in need of a few warm bodies for an undercover string, Jay and Erin end up in a situation that most would consider unappealing. While Jay fights to hang on, and Erin fights to keep Jay alive, choices are made, and people have to learn to live with the repercussions. But will everyone make it out to live with the choices?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1 - HELLO EVERYONE! *Waits for muffled responses in the back.* Alright, now that we are all here, I would like to thank you all for joining me today in this awesome place that we all like to come and worship the people we worship... now that I think of it, Fanfiction is a place of worship. WE are all part of a cult. **

**Anyways. Quite a few things have change since the last time I posted anything. **

**1) I am now 17. (That's a legal drinking age somewhere right?) **

**2)I have made a best friend on this site. Her name is Belle.0416. She is an incredible writer and you all should check it out. **

**3) I changed up my profile a bit, listing works I am in the middle of writing via prompts I have gotten from SO many people. If you have a prompt, don't be afraid to ask me to write it. I will write mostly anything, and I enjoy doing so. **

**4) I NOW HAVE A BETA! (*Squeels in excitement*) If you don't know who Journalism13 is, you're wrong. Seriously, she is amazing and has been incredibly helpful, but it does not mean that she automatically at fault for any typos that should not be in this particular piece of writing. If you do have a complaint, lemme hear it, because it's always good to know. **

**Now how about the premiere?! I am so excited for this season, and if you want to know why, let me know and I will PM you my reasonings, and you can PM me a prompt? Yea? Cool. **

**Anyways, time for me to get back to work, so here's to all my lovely readers, and shall this multi chaptered piece of fictionb e a fun one!**

**DISCLAIMER/WARNING - I am not a doctor, so anything that sounds medically inaccurate probably is, so just take it lightly. If you knwo how to fix a specific problem, let me know, and I will see what we can do. And I still don't own the show. It sucks, I know. **

**ENJOY!**

_**CHICAGO PD**_

The knife grazed Halsteads left shoulder.

He cried out in anger more than pain as he continued to try and avoid all the thrusts the knife wielding, maniacal drug dealer was throwing at him. He swerved right once again as the man came at him missing his body entirely this time. Halstead had no way of fighting back because Halsteads gun had been thrown in the beginning of the fight and had disappeared into some dark and decrepit corner in the dark and dingy room.

The same room that was part of an even darker and more decrepit apartment building.

It had been a quiet week at the office.

The team hadn't received any cases to keep themselves busy, so when the department needed a few extra warm bodies to help with a simple drug bust, Jay and Erin had jumped at the chance, leaving the rest of the team to twiddle their thumbs and such.

The plan had been to send in Jay and Erin undercover as a couple of junkies looking for a hook up, and when the duo decided that this may or may not have been the real deal, they would send a secret code word through the nearly invisible microphones attached to their waistbands. But the moment the 'bad men' had caught a peek at the bullet proof vest under Erin's shirt, the plan had been blown to shit, and Jay rushed the guy about to kill Erin, sending both of them crashing into the house.

Now here Jay was, fighting some drug lord hyped up on whatever he was selling, and Erin was in another room of the house, probably dealing with the same problems. The rest of the department was most likely still trying to get to the top floor of the apartment building.

Halstead though, was too busy to worry about anyone else as the man continued to try and impale him. He thought of what little protection he had. He had his vest, and that was it, but the serrated hunting knife with the eight inch blade left his vest pretty much useless.

But it wasn't like a knife, it was more like machete.

Halstead wasn't able to quite comprehend what had happened next. One moment he was avoiding most of the strikes thrown at him, the next, he was grabbed from behind by strong and beefy arms. The arms grabbed Jay's neck with their elbow and the other hand rested on his head, effectively cutting off the air to his body. The arms squeezed tighter, and no matter how hard he fought against it, Halstead couldn't get out of the grip.

As the seconds ticked by, Halstead's oxygen deprived brain slowly made him grow weaker. He was unsure why, but suddenly his body felt lighter and he heard something hit the floor. Black spots started to fill his unfocused vision and he had stopped fighting altogether when the arms stopped squeezing and Jay could finally pull air into his body. He gasped heavily as the man behind him grabbed his arms and held him upright. Jay was left to stare at the man across from him as he held the knife up and twiddled it in his fingers.

"Officer, you have made a big mistake. One you won't be making any time soon."

It took Halstead a moment to place meaning to the words, but at that point, it was too late. With one last thrust, the man shoved the knife deep into Jay's body, sending jets of pain throughout his entire being. The gasping grew to new heights as the man twisted the knife with a grin attached to his face.

Jay looked away from the man and instead looked to the door where his partner was being dragged in, newly formed bruises ringed around her right eye and around the hinge of her jaw. She continued to struggle with her captors until she herself caught sight of her partner. Her breath caught and she went still as she looked down at the knife protruding from Jay's body.

Jay then allowed himself to look down at the knife. The first thing he saw was his vest lying haphazardly on the floor a few feet from him. The only form of protection he had, and it was ripped from him. He continued to look farther down until his eyes caught sight of the blades handle.

The knife rested in his abdomen but the blood that he expected was minimal as the knife itself staunched the flow. The hand of the man left the knife handle and Jay allowed himself to look up again at his partners still shocked face.

The man looked at Erin and nodded to his men to let her go. Erin stumbled a bit but straightened up and looked to the man with a glare in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" Erin asked.

"Radio your back up. Tell them this word for word and you can attempt to save the man you arrived with. Do you understand?" The man asked. To make a point, the man holding Jay up nudged his back, jostling the knife and making Jay cry out weakly.

Erin bit her lip, and then nodded begrudgingly. "Fine."

"Tell them this is a hostage situation. Tell them that one officer is already in the land of the dying, and will soon be dead. If they don't give me what I want, then they will not just loose one officer today, they will lose two." The man smiled proudly at his words then waved his hand, signaling the man behind Erin to push her forward, and nudging Erin on. Erin repeated what he had said into her microphone apparently, but as soon as she said it, the man behind Halstead allowed Halstead to drop.  
>Halstead landed flat on his front, and Erin could see the very tip of the blade sticking through his back as he cried out in agony. Erin rushed forward and flipped him over quickly as the four drug dealers met on the other side of the room.<p>

Jays eyes were closed tightly and his lips were taught in pain. He cracked them open as he felt soft, cool hands on his face. "Missing the boring yet?" He gasped out.

"Shut up." Erin muttered as she got to work.

123123123123123123123123123123123123 CHICAGO PD 123123123123123123123123

Antonio threw another wad of paper work that he was supposed to be working into the trash, and sighed as he once again missed. He hadn't seen much movement at all in Voight's office and only assumed that he was sleeping along with Olinksy. Dawson shrugged Adam on as he threw a wad of paper towards the trash from his own desk. With a slight ping, it sailed in.

"124 for Adam, 83 for Antonio. Ok, so, this is no fun, remind me again why we couldn't serve as back up for Erin and Jay?" Adam commented as he sighed and slammed his head onto his desk.

"Because of the amount of back up they already have, two more would be over kill." Antonio grumbled as he too got out his phone and looked for something to do. He heard the phone in Voight's office ring as he looked through his email once again.

Almost moments later, Voight was rushing out of his office and running down the stairs, only leaving a voice in the wind to direct the officers watching him rush away.

"Hurry up and vest up. We got a problem."

_**CHICAGO PD**_

**A/N 2 - AND CUT! Chapter one is done and chapter two is next! I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to hear what you feel about it in the form of a review! Thanks, love you all!**

**Quick self promotion - in a few hours, I will be posting a one shot based on the 8th episode of season 1. Let me just warn you all that Jay Halstead could have gotten himself shot, and I have two separate one shot's to prove it.**

**~TAYLER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I don't think I have ever, EVER gotten that many reviews for just one chapter. EVER. I was so shocked, and so happy. I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. So, without further ado, I introduce to you...**

**Chapter 2!**

**Standard disclaimers apply, and I am not in the medical profession, so if something seems wrong, it probably is. **

* * *

><p>Hostage situations were touchy, and no one from the Chicago PD knew that quite like Sergeant Frankie Bellows. Bellows had been on the force for thirty years and had dealt with some of the worst situations Chicago had seen and dealt with in those years. Staring up the ten story, brick apartment building, he let out a sigh of disgust. When he looked up he could see policemen and SWAT alike sprinkled everywhere. Some were rappelling down to get a better view of the situation that was currently taking place on the ninth floor. Others officers still were placed at key points along the fire escapes. That was nothing though compared to the amount of men who were inside the building alerting residents of the apartments what they could about the situation and asking them to stay indoors until the situation was neutralized.<p>

Bellows had had the pleasure of contacting the two officers sergeant and alerting him of the situation as well. Bellows, in all of his years with the police department had never had to deal with the man that many were afraid of. Voight definitely left a mark everywhere he went, and with two of his officers in trouble, he doubted his experience wasn't going to be that wonderful.

He sat inside the command post - a black van that was suited with some of the best technology the city could afford - and waited for the inevitable.

After Erin's message came through the com links, her link went dead, and Halstead's had been dead since the scuffle started. They had yet to get video inside of the situation, but after hearing about a cop being injured, everybody was on there 'A' game and working their hardest to resolve the situation.

Bellows ran his fingers through his hair for the countless time in the last thirty minutes. He continued to spew out orders until a knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. One of his newer officers stuck their head in and looked at him, waiting for him to be done. He finally said the last ordered he could think of at the moment and looked up to her.

"What's up Courtney?" The blonde shook her head, then smiled a little bit.

"Detective Voight is here and he's not pleased sir."

Bellows stood up hesitantly and then sat back down as Voight pushed his officer out of the way and marched into the vehicle. "What the hell happened. I was told this was going to be a simple operation!"

"Detective Voight, you're reputation proceeds you, and it was a simple operation until one of your officers screwed up. " Bellows spun his chair around and finally stood up, his hair brushing the top of the vehicle as he reached out a hand.

"My officers don't just screw up." Voight hissed as he looked and comprehended the monitor screens all over the vehicle, leaving Bellow's hand hanging awkwardly in the air.

"Yea, well, I hate to break it to you, but they did. Now can you calm down and help me get them out of there. Then you can yell at me for being correct." Bellows said. The tech that sat at the far end of the vehicle didn't say a word, rather he sat there, chewing his nails as he attempted not to laugh at the superiors. Bellows, as a way to show who was in charge, once again thrust his hand at Voight, his eyes daring Voight not to take it.

Voight shook it grudgingly as he stared at the monitors that portrayed everything they knew about the situation. "What happened?"

"They nearly made it, until detective Lindsay's vest showed when she shifted. When we had finally got in through the steel enforced door that these guy's had as their front door, they had barricaded themselves into another room. That's when we got the message." Bellows waved to the second chair in the small space and sat down in his own chair.

The information sank in quickly with Voight as he rubbed his eyes. "So who's down?"

"We are assuming its Halstead. Erin relayed the message and she sounded OK." Voight shook his head and let go of his head.

"Any ideas how bad he's hurt?" Bellows shook his head solemnly and Voight slammed his fists against the table. Bellows didn't even jump as he continued on. "We were waiting to make contact until you arrived on scene."

"Then lets get this shit fest over with." Voight grabbed a pair of earphones that the tech handed him while Bellows grabbed the phone. It was already ringing when he held it to his ear, and when he heard a gruff hello on the line, Voight straightened up.

"This is Sergeant Frankie Bellows with the Chicago police department. Of whom am I talking to?" Bellows tapped a pen against the table annoyingly and Voight shot him a dirty glare, only prompting Bellows to hit the table harder and faster.

"I ain't telling no stiff my name." A high, but gravely voice replied menacingly.

"Fine, so be it mister Jones." Bellows sighed placing the pen down. Voight purposely moved a few inches away from him.

"How do you know my name?" The voice came back through. Just barely, the officers could hear the sound of a muffled groan.

"I'm a police officer, and contrary to popular belief, some of us are actually fairly smart. Now are you aware of what you are doing?" Bellows replied sarcastically to the dumb question.

Voight smirked despite the circumstances. "I'm defending my amendment rights. Now back the hell out of my neighborhood and maybe I will let you try and save your officer." Bellows looked to the tech who was trying to hold back a laugh. Voight also looked to the technician and immediately the smirk was gone.

"Sorry sirs." The tech mumbled out nearly inaudibly.

"Alright, here's the thing. Selling drugs to little children in playgrounds is actually highly illegal and is not one of your rights. Neither is holding two police officers hostage, and you know what else? Last time I checked, killing a cop can get you some serious prison time, and you know what happens to pretty boys like you in prison right? Now if you want to help yourself, tell me how we can settle this with no one getting injured or killed. You haven't killed anyone right mister Jones?"

The man on the other end was quiet for a long moment until there was a pained yell that lasted only until Jones hung up. Bellows cursed, it wasn't looking good for either of the officers trapped.

-x-?-,-

Erin was exasperated. Her partner was losing blood fast, and the man that had stabbed him had been adamant about not giving her anything to help with the situation.

Like a first aid kit.

Halstead had remained silent, he had yet to close his eyes, and Erin wasn't sure if he was afraid of not being able to open them again. The pair of them were lying in the corner closest to the door. There were four men who stood scattered around the room. All with orders to kill Halstead if she did anything that consisted as stupid. They had stripped her of her vest along with all of her weapons. They had done the same to Halstead and neither had complained.

They had also gotten the locations of hers and Jays wires and microphones after subtly threatening Jay, and now her belt had flown out the window, as had Jays watch.

The knife was still buried in his abdomen which left her pretty much useless in the idea of helping him. He was lying on his back and was staring upwards towards the ceiling and every so often, Erin would reach up and rub his cheek reassuringly.

The men were all huddled around each other when a call had come through her cell phone. It was when they were dealing with the people on the other line, most likely their commanding officers, that one of the men came up to Erin with a malicious look in his eye. He bent down so that his tall frame was even with Erin's crouched body, and grabbed her chin none too gently.

"Pull the knife out." The words were emotionless as he motioned to the handle sticking out of Jay's body.

"I can't, it's going to kill him!" Erin seethed, feeling his finger tips dig deeper into her chin. She felt small rivulets of blood running down her chin and she could feel the bruises forming.

"If you don't do it now, I will shoot him, which injury do you think will kill him first?" As a form of showing he was serious, the thug pulled her gun out of his waist band and placing it none too gently against Jay's head.

"Just do it Erin." Jay breathed out carefully. He latched onto Erin's hand and smiled a reassuring smile to the best of his ability. "Just do it quickly, it will hurt less." Jay reasoned with her.

"I know." Erin sympathized with her voice. Somewhere in the back her mind, she knew that this was a bad idea, but it was either this bad idea, or letting Jay get shot, neither of which were too appealing. So with a heavy heart and with shaky hands, she grabbed the knife handle gently. Moving it too much in any direction would cause problems as well. She summoned all the information she knew on emergency care, and very carefully but quickly began to pull.

Halstead had been careful not to make many sounds up to this point, but the moment she began to pull, was the moment he began to cry out in agony.

And all the thug did was smile.

**A/N 2: This is a wild chapter in my opinion. And I am POSITIVE that Erin would have given more fight to the whole idea of pulling the knife out of Jay, but I really don't think you will all care TOO much!**

**Anyways, this is the end of chapter two. If any of you are still wanting more Jay whumpage, I suggest you go and read one of my new stories. It's** _**26 Below 32.**___**It's almost done, and will be considerably shorter than this story, but it packs a punch. PArticularly to Jay. ****_  
><em>**

**Also, if anyone still isn't satisfied, try my set of one shots. _Different Mistakes (Alternative EndingS).__  
><em>**

**If you guys would like to leave me a review that would be amazing. I was so so so happy to get as many as I did last chapter, so keep up the good work!**

**See ya when I see ya.**


End file.
